


Wundversorgung

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve und Danny haben so Einiges mitgemacht in der letzten Zeit, und es ist nicht immer ganz einfach, solche Strapazen zu verarbeiten. Zum Glück haben sie einander, um den Heilungsprozess voranzutreiben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wundversorgung

„Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein.“

Konos fassungsloser Tonfall bringt Chin dazu, ihrem Blick zu folgen, und er sieht Steve die Zentrale betreten.

Er seufzt. „Selbstverständlich ist das sein Ernst.“

Es mag erst einen Tag her sein, dass sie Danny und Steve in einer verdammten Höhle im Dschungel gefunden haben – nass bis auf die Knochen und nur durch Austausch von Körperwärme vor einer Unterkühlung bewart – aber solche Kleinigkeiten halten einen Steve McGarrett nicht auf.

Es hat Dannys ganzes Durchsetzungsvermögen benötigt, dass Steve sich im Krankenhaus untersuchen, und seine oberflächlichen Verletzungen hat versorgen lassen, aber niemand hat auch nur eine Sekunde damit gerechnet, dass Steve sich auch nur eine Minute länger als nötig der Autorität von Krankenschwestern und Doktoren aussetzen würde.

Abgesehen von ein paar leichten Prellungen und blauen Flecken hat ihm sowieso nichts gefehlt – ganz anders als Danny.

Danny war dehydriert, als er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden ist, eine seiner Rippen ist geprellt, und seine rechte Schulter auch. Außerdem hatte er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, und er konnte sein schwaches Knie nicht einmal genug belasten, um aus der Höhle zu humpeln.

Steve musste ihn tragen.

Und einen Moment lang hat Chin tatsächlich befürchtet, dass, als der Chopper kam und die Rettungsliege hinunter gelassen hat, er ihn nicht wieder hergeben würde.

Wenn der Rettungssanitäter, der mit der Liege hinunter gelassen wurde, seinen Platz nicht für Steve aufgegeben hätte, so dass Steve an Dannys Seite bleiben und gleichzeitig mit ihm hochgezogen werden konnte … Chin ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blut geflossen wäre.

„Boss!“ sagt Kono an seiner Seite, zu gleichen Teilen enthusiastisch und fassungslos. „Mit dir haben wir heute wirklich nicht mehr gerechnet.“

Steve wirft ihr einen stillen, durchbohrenden Blick zu, und Kono schluckt.

„Gibt es was Neues zu seinen Entführern?“ fragt Steve, in diesem Tonfall, den er immer bekommt, wenn seine Welt sich aufs _Zur Strecke Bringen_ des Oberschurken reduziert hat – wenn in der näheren Zukunft Handgranaten und Haifischkäfige und Ganzkörperattacken auf unkooperative Mitmenschen warten.

Chin räuspert sich und versucht, eine Aura undurchdringlicher Ruhe anzunehmen. „Wir haben einen Augenzeugenbericht hereinbekommen, der sie gesehen haben will und ihr Kennzeichen ausmachen konnte.“

Steve starrt ihn an, aber Chins Aura, wenn sie erst einmal aufgebaut wurde, ist unkaputtbar. Er erwidert Steves Blick mit unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit. „Ich habe das Kennzeichen ans HPD weiter gegeben. Sie haben versprochen, danach Ausschau zu halten.“

Steve, einem gereizten Kugelfisch nicht völlig unähnlich, plustert sich ein wenig auf. „Ist das alles?“

Chin hebt eine Augenbraue. „Bisher ja.“

Steve plustert sich noch ein wenig mehr auf, aber Kono nutzt den Moment, um ihn abzulenken. „Wie geht’s Danny? Wann kann er nach Hause?“

 

Eine Woche.

Eine verdammte Woche ist er jetzt schon im Krankenhaus, und sein Körper ist alles in allem ein ganz mieser Verräter. Seine geprellte Rippe macht ihm nach wie vor Probleme, sein Knie ist tatsächlich _angeschwollen_ , und er fühlt sich praktisch die ganze Zeit nur _müde_.

Sein Arzt behauptet, das sei völlig normal. Sein Körper muss sich regenerieren, muss an so vielen Stellen gleichzeitig arbeiten (wenigstens ist seine Zunge inzwischen verheilt, so dass er sich ohne Probleme beschweren kann), aber Dannys Frustration steigt trotzdem mit jedem weiteren Tag, an dem sie sich weigern, ihn nach Hause zu lassen.

Aber am Schlimmsten ist Steve.

Je länger Danny im Krankenhaus ist, desto fester scheint Steve es sich in den Kopf zu setzen, dass er überkompensieren muss.

Er besucht Danny jeden Tag, bringt ihm Bücher und Malasadas und manchmal sogar Grace, und ist in wirklich vorbildlicher Art und Weise für Danny da, aber wenn Chin und Kono ihn nicht anlügen, dann verbringt der Herr Navy SEAL seine übrige Zeit damit, wie ein tollwütiger Bluthund über die Inseln zu fegen und Dannys Entführer zu jagen.

Danny ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Spaßvögel die Inseln längst verlassen haben, und er persönlich wäre mehr oder weniger zufrieden damit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, aber Steve …

Steve nicht.

Steve hat ihm beinahe den Kopf abgebissen, als Danny angedeutet hat, dass er sich ruhig auf einen neuen Fall konzentrieren darf.

Und es ist nicht so, als würde Danny nicht verstehen, wo das Problem liegt. Steve gibt sich die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist, denn nicht nur ist er Dannys Partner und sein Boss, er ist _Steve_ – und er war _dabei_.

Er war dabei, _aber er konnte sie nicht aufhalten_ , konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie Danny mitnehmen, und Danny weiß, wie sowas an einem nagen kann. Wovon er sich nicht so recht eine Vorstellung machen kann, ist, wie sehr es an _Steve_ nagt.

 

„Wir haben sie“, sagt Steve, mit diesem harten Zug um den Mund, den Danny zu lesen gelernt hat. Er zeugt von Verbissenheit und einem gewissen Maß an Frustration. Das passt nicht mit Steves Aussage zusammen.

Danny blickt von seinem Buch auf, lässt es auf die Krankenhausbettdecke sinken und unterwirft Steve einer intensiven Musterung, während dieser an sein Bett heran tritt. „Wen habt ihr?“

Es ist der achte Tag von Dannys fortgesetzter Gefangenschaft im Krankenhaus, und Danny hat sich eine Liste gemacht. Sollte die Aufzählung all der famosen Argumente, die er für seine Freisetzung gesammelt hat, noch immer nichts bringen, wird er seinen Arzt so lange anschreien, bis er ihn gehen lässt.

Steve kommt neben ihm zum Stehen, blickt aus dunklen Augen auf ihn hinab, und Danny streckt ganz automatisch die Hand nach ihm aus und schließt sie um sein Handgelenk.

Der harte Zug um Steves Mund wird ein wenig weicher. „Deine Entführer.“

Danny hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ok. Wow. Damit hab ich schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet. Was ist passiert? Gestern hattet ihr doch noch immer keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte.“

„Ich hab sie gesehen, als ich mit Buster Gassi war“, sagt Steve, und Danny weiß, was das bedeutet. Es bedeutet, dass Steve mal wieder für einen beliebigen Biathlon trainiert, und den armen Hund mitgeschleift hat.

Danny räuspert sich. „Mh-hm. Leben sie noch?“

Steve starrt zu Boden. „Natürlich leben sie noch.“

Danny ist viel zu erleichtert; er drückt Steves Handgelenk. „Gut. Sehr gut. Fabelhaft sogar. Ich werde sie mit Freuden identifizieren. Den kleinen Hässlichen kann ich sogar an seinem Gestank wieder erkennen!“

Er hat es leichthin gesagt, und tatsächlich mit sowas wie einem Grinsen gerechnet, aber Steves Blick wird angespannt, und seine Schultern senken sich um mindestens zwei Zentimeter.

Danny muss definitiv aus diesem Krankenhaus raus, wenn auch nur, um Steve auf Biegen und Brechen klar zu machen, dass verdammt noch mal alles in Ordnung ist.

Der arme Mann ist schon wieder akut unterkrault.

Danny räuspert sich. „Babe.“

Steve schenkt ihm einen Blick, der ihn an Buster erinnert. „Mhm?“

„Komm doch mal runter zu mir.“

Steve reagiert sofort – er schüttelt den Kopf. „Du musst dich schonen, Danno.“

Danny überlegt, ob er mit dem Anschreien nicht lieber bei Steve anfangen soll. „Ich schone mich. Ich befinde mich in einer nicht enden wollenden Phase des Schonens. Ich habe in diesem Bett mehr Kissen als die Prinzessin auf der Erbse, falls du’s wissen willst. Und jetzt will ich einen Kuss, also komm gefälligst zu mir runter, bevor ich zu dir hoch komme!“

Steve gehorcht, aber es ist ein angespannter, verkrampfter, keuscher Kuss, und Danny seufzt gegen Steves Lippen. „Du machst mich fertig, Steven.“

Steve richtet sich wieder auf und senkt schuldbewusst den Blick. „Tut mir leid.“

Danny nimmt seine Hand. „Nein. So meine ich das nicht. Ich _vermisse_ dich, ok? Ich will nach Hause! Ich will mich wieder von dir in lebensbedrohlichem Tempo über die Inseln gurken lassen! Ich will aus diesem Krankenhaus raus!“

Steve erwidert den Druck seiner Finger – zögernd und fürchterlich behutsam, aber er tut es, und Danny lächelt ihn an.

„Aber dein Arzt sagt -“

„Mein Arzt ist eine ganz grauenvolle Gluckhenne!“ unterbricht Danny ihn grob. „Rumliegen kann ich auch in meinem eigenen Bett! Ich hab mir nicht mal was gebrochen! Als ich diese dusselige Vergiftung hatte, haben sie mich auch praktisch sofort wieder gehen lassen! Das hier ist einfach nur lächerlich!“

„Es ist nicht lächerlich, Detektive Williams, es ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme.“ Dannys Arzt, Doktor Nahele, kommt ins Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Er ist ein großer, drahtiger Mann in seinen frühen Fünfzigern und hat eine wohlwollende Aura, die den Weihnachtsmann neidisch machen würde. „Ihre Beschwerden waren derartig … zahlreich, dass ich zumindest eine davon vollständig kurieren wollte, ehe ich Sie entlasse.“

Danny beehrt ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Meine _Zunge_ ist vollständig kuriert.“

Der Doktor hebt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist offenbar nur zu wahr.“

Einen Moment lang senkt sich trügerische Stille über das Krankenzimmer, dann hebt sich des Doktors linker Mundwinkel um etwa drei Zentimeter. „Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dann dürfen Sie morgen gehen.“

Danny versucht sich gar nicht erst an einem Lächeln. „Ich bestehe darauf.“

Doktor Nahele nickt. „Ganz, wie Sie wünschen. Aber ich bestehe auf regelmäßigen Kontrolluntersuchungen.“

Danny ist _so kurz_ davor, den Mann umzubringen, ob er jetzt der hawaiianische Weihnachtsmann ist, oder nicht. „Wie Sie wünschen“, presst er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass mindestens fünfzig Prozent dieser Überfürsorglichkeit darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass der Mann von seiner Tochter aus großen braunen Augen angesehen und darum gebeten wurde, ihren Danno gesund zu machen … Danny räuspert sich und lächelt Doktor Nahele doch noch an. „Morgen also.“

Der Doktor nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Morgen also.“

 

„Ja, ja, mhm, genau so, vielen Dank.“

Danny streckt sich auf dem Bett aus – auf ihrem Bett – seufzt ein weiteres Mal behaglich und schließt die Augen.

Aber er spürt Steve neben sich stehen, bis zum Rand voll mit Sorge und Unsicherheit, also schlägt er die Augen wieder auf. „Willst du dich nicht zu mir legen?“

Es ist halb elf Uhr morgens, Steve hat sich den Tag frei genommen, und Danny sieht nicht ein, warum er noch länger auf Körperkontakt verzichten sollte. Ein bisschen männlich-kerniges Geschmuse hilft ihm auch bestimmt dabei, schneller gesund zu werden.

Steve macht sich sehr gerade und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. „Dein Doktor hat gesagt -“

„Mein Doktor hat gesagt“, unterbricht Danny ihn milde, „dass ich mich keinen anstrengenden Tätigkeiten hingeben soll. Ich habe nicht vor, mich anstrengenden Tätigkeiten hinzugeben. Und jetzt zieh bitte dein Hemd aus und leg dich neben mich.“

Offenbar hat Steve keine verbleibenden Ressourcen, um ihm noch länger zu widersprechen – er zieht sein Hemd aus.

Danny, der sich auf den Anblick verführerisch gebräunter Haut gefreut hat, ist fassungslos. „Was hast du gemacht?!“

Steves kompletter Torso ist von leichten Prellungen in verschienen Stadien von blau, gelb und grün übersäht, und in Kombination mit ihnen wirken seine sonst so anregenden Tätowierungen wie ein eher gruseliges Gesamtkunstwerk.

Steve blickt verständnislos an sich hinab – dann wird er rot. „Nichts.“

„Das sieht nicht aus, wie nichts“, erwidert Danny streng. „Das sieht aus wie häusliche Gewalt, und da ich nicht zuhause war, um dir häusliche Gewalt anzutun, wirst du mir gefälligst erzählen, wie zum Teufel das passiert ist!“

Steves Gesicht nimmt noch ein wenig mehr Farbe an. Er hält noch immer sein Hemd in seinen Händen, hat es zu einem Ball zusammengeknüllt und seine Finger darin vergraben, und Danny kann sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, was los ist.

„Ich schlaf so schlecht ohne dich, Danno“, sagt Steve dann.

Danny hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Was hat das mit irgendwas -“ Er unterbricht sich, als Steve den Kopf duckt, und winkt ihn an sich heran. „Komm endlich her.“

Steve lässt sein Hemd fallen und kommt seiner Aufforderung nach, legt sich neben ihn, und Danny rollt sich auf die Seite und schlingt seinen Arm um Steve. „Du schläfst schlecht ohne mich, hm?“

Steve nickt. „Jah.“

Er drückt sich enger an ihn, presst seine Stirn an Dannys Halsbeuge, und Danny schließt die Augen. „Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da.“

Steve brummt seine Zustimmung, und Danny krault ihn sanft im Nacken. Es ist beinahe lächerlich, wie viel weniger ihn seine Wehwehchen plötzlich belasten.

„Und jetzt sag mir die Wahrheit“, murmelt er sanft und streichelt Steve über den Rücken. „Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?“

Steve verweigert die Aussage. Danny nimmt das als Zustimmung. Steve drängt sich noch enger an ihn heran.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit so müde“, gesteht er dann plötzlich. „Bin ständig überall gegen gelaufen.“

Danny unterdrückt ein Schmunzeln. Es schickt sich nicht, Steve für sowas auszulachen.

„Ich verstehe“, sagt er so ernst wie möglich und drückt Steve einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Steve brummt zufrieden.

„Ich werde es dir nicht vorwerfen, wenn du diesen Schlaf jetzt nachholst“, wispert Danny ihm ins Ohr, und er spürt, wie Steve ihm widersprechen will, und dann nicht die nötige Energie dafür aufbringen kann.

„Schlaf, Babe“, drängt er sanft. „Ich bin hier.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen fährt Danny mit Steve ins Büro. Er ist von seinem Herrn und Gebieter zu Schreibtischdienst verdonnert worden, und da er sich noch immer mit Hilfe seines Gehstocks fortbewegen muss und jedes Mal an seine geprellte Rippe erinnert wird, wenn er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung macht, kann er sich darüber nicht wirklich beschweren. Er hat sich vorgenommen, den Papierkram abzuarbeiten, der sich zweifellos in den Tagen seiner Abwesenheit angesammelt hat.

Aber als Steve, Chin und Kono das Hauptquartier verlassen haben, um einem neuen von Burts fabelhaften Hinweisen nachzugehen, stellt sich heraus, dass sich überhaupt kein Papierkram angesammelt hat.

Danny ist entsetzt.

Er sitzt in Steves Büro, hinter Steves Schreibtisch, sieht sämtliche Unterlagen durch, jeden Bericht, aber alles ist in vorbildlicher Ordnung. Jeder Bogen Papier ist mit Steves kleiner, leicht wackliger Handschrift ausgefüllt, und einige der Details auf den Berichten lassen Danny die Haare im Nacken zu Berge stehen.

_Habe Verdächtigen durch die Einkaufspassage verfolgt_ , steht da zum Beispiel. _Verdächtiger ist etwa 482 Meter weit geflüchtet, bevor er gestellt werden konnte. Anwendung von situationsbedingter Gewalt war nicht notwendig._

Danny blinzelt auf die letzte Zeile hinab, bar jeden Verständnisses. _Anwendung von situationsbedingter Gewalt war nicht notwendig_. Bitte wie?

Danny liest sich jeden einzelnen Bericht mit neu erwachtem Interesse durch, und es stellt sich raus, dass Steve Zeit seiner Abwesenheit offenbar ganz schrecklich methodisch und nach Vorschrift vorgegangen ist – und, wenn man Chin und Kono glauben darf, mit nicht enden wollender Energie.

Danny runzelt die Stirn. Er sollte sich freuen, so viel ist ihm klar. Er sollte stolz auf Steve sein. Aber wenn Steve sich nicht wie Steve verhält, dann ist das kein Grund zur Freude, sondern viel eher Grund ganz schrecklich besorgt zu sein.

Steve hat seit mehr als einer Woche niemanden getackelt! Die Apokalypse ist nahe!

Danny nutzt die Gelegenheit, als Steve gegen die Mittagszeit ins Hauptquartier zurück kehrt, um nach ihm zu sehen, um das Problem anzusprechen.

Er sitzt noch immer in Steves Büro, hat sich mit Kaffee versorgt, und Steve bringt ihm Malasadas.

Danny bedankt sich, ganz, wie es sich gehört, dann fasst er Steve am Ellenbogen und dirigiert ihn zu dem Sofa, das in Steves Büro steht, drängt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, sich zu setzen.

Er setzt sich neben ihn, dann gestikuliert er in Richtung des Schreibtisches. „Ich wollte mir heute eigentlich die Zeit damit vertreiben, deinen Papierkram zu machen, Babe.“

Steve erwidert seinen Blick aus ernsten Augen. „Ich habe meinen Papierkram selber gemacht.“

Er klingt weder stolz noch rechtfertigend, er klingt … schuldbewusst. Danny hat genug davon.

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Ich hab ihn mir durchgelesen. So wie’s aussieht, warst du in den letzten Tagen ein richtiger Musterknabe.“

Steve sieht ihn einfach nur an, abwartend und vielleicht ein wenig vorsichtig, so als erwarte er, dass Danny ihn jetzt jede Sekunde anschreit.

Danny hat keine Ahnung, was er zu ihm sagen soll, damit dieses _Gesicht_ weggeht.

Also nimmt er das fragliche Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst Steve, bedeckt Steves Mund mit seinem eigenen und schließt die Augen. Steve entkommt ein überraschtes Seufzen, aber er erwidert seinen Kuss, sanft und dankbar und erleichtert.

Danny streicht ihm mit beiden Daumen über die Wangen.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagt er leise, hält die Augen noch immer geschlossen, seine Lippen nur Millimeter von Steves entfernt.

„Ich habe mich überrumpeln lassen“, sagt Steve. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“

„Du bist nur ein Mensch, Babe. Sie haben uns beide überrumpelt. Und du hast mich gerettet. Du hast den ganzen Dschungel nach mir abgesucht und du hast mich gefunden.“

Danny schlägt die Augen auf und sieht Steve an, und er ist ihm so nahe, dass er die Schatten um Steves Augen nicht ignorieren kann, die besorgten Linien, die sich in sein Gesicht gegraben haben.

„Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen“, sagt Steve heiser. „Ich habe versagt.“

Danny zieht sich die Brust zusammen. Er weiß, dass es ihm genau so gehen würde wie Steve, dass er sich die Schuld geben und davon zerfressen lassen würde. Aber dieses Wissen bedeutet nur, dass er Steve noch viel mehr beruhigen will.

„Du hast nicht versagt, Babe. Ich bin hier, oder nicht?“

Das bringt Steve dazu, die Augen aufzureißen und von ihm zurück zu zucken, und Danny sieht die Angst in seinen Augen und begreift.

Alle anderen sind nicht mehr da. Steves Mutter, sein Vater, seine Schwester.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein“, sagt Danny leise. „Hörst du? Ich lass dich nicht allein, völlig egal, was du tust oder nicht tust. Du hast da überhaupt keinen Einfluss drauf. Nicht den geringsten.“

Das entlockt Steve ein widerwilliges Lächeln, und Danny legt ihm wieder die Hand an die Wange und lässt seinen Daumen über Steves Mundwinkel streichen.

Steve dreht sein Gesicht Dannys Handfläche zu und schließt die Augen. „Ich bin unglaublich schlecht darin, die Kontrolle abzugeben, Danno“, murmelt er erstickt.

„Ich weiß“, erwidert Danny sanft. „Aber ich habe Handschellen. Und meine Krawatten.“

Steve durchläuft ein leichtes Zittern, und Danny weiß genau, was er tun muss. Er wünschte nur, er müsse damit nicht noch so lange warten.

 

Die Warterei macht Danny ein bisschen wahnsinnig.

Wenn es nur das Warten allein wäre, wüsste er vermutlich damit umzugehen, aber Steve … Steve macht wie üblich alles schlimmer.

Steve versucht tatsächlich, ihn zu verhätscheln.

Danny kann sich nicht _bewegen_ , ohne dass Steve ihm ein Kissen oder Schmerzmittel oder einen beliebigen Botengang anbietet, und wenn sie nachts zusammen im Bett liegen …

Danny kneift gequält die Augen zu.

Wenn sie nachts zusammen im Bett liegen, könnte Steve genau so gut die Chinesische Mauer zwischen ihnen hochgezogen haben, bei dem Mangel an Körperkontakt, der herrscht, solange Steve wach ist.

Zugegeben, sobald Steve einschläft, rollt er sich zu Danny herum und klebt sich an ihn, so wie er es immer getan hat, aber Danny wird sich ganz bestimmt nicht dazu erniedrigen, den Mann zu belästigen, wenn er schläft.

Also muss er gesund werden, und zwar schnell.

Denn nicht nur ist seine augenblickliche Situation absolut unbefriedigend, er hasst Schreibtischdienst. Schreibtischdienst ist ganz unfassbar öde, fade, langweilig und einschläfernd.

Außerdem ist das Sofa in Steves Büro zu kurz für vernünftige Nickerchen. Selbst für Danny.

Wenn Steve ihn wenigstens ein bisschen Papierkram machen lassen würde – aber nicht mal das. Danny fühlt sich komplett nutzlos.

Eine gewisse Entität mit grenzenloser Macht und Hang zu Situationskomik wählt diesen Moment, das Telefon im Hauptquartier klingeln zu lassen.

Es ist Steve. Danny ist fast ein bisschen aufgeregt. „Babe!“ meldet er sich enthusiastisch. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Nichts!“ versichert Steve ihm ein wenig zu schnell. Danny schmollt.

„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich es heute nicht zum Mittagessen ins Hauptquartier schaffe. Aber ich hab dir eine Pizza bestellt – von dem original New Yorker Pizzadienst, den du so magst.“

Danny blinzelt in den Raum hinein. „Du hast mir eine Pizza bestellt?“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung brummt Steve seine Zustimmung.

„Hast du ihnen auch gesagt, dass sie sie in mundgerechte Stücke schneiden sollen, oder muss ich das alleine machen?“

Steves Ende der Leitung bleibt still. Danny weiß, dass Steve jetzt überlegt, da nochmal anzurufen.

„Wir werden heute Abend ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden müssen, Steven Jack McGarrett“, setzt Danny ihn gereizt in Kenntnis. Aber jetzt fang du erstmal den Atom-Terroristen des Tages. Ich warte hier auf meine Pizza. Und vielen Dank übrigens. _Für die Pizza_.“

Danny legt auf, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und gibt sich einem epischen Stirnrunzeln hin.

Ein paar Minuten später klingelt das Telefon nochmal, und Danny greift nach dem Hörer, ohne das Display zu überprüfen. „Ich will schwer hoffen, dass du die Pizzamenschen in Ruhe gelassen hast.“

„Absolut“, erwidert Chins leicht amüsiert klingende Stimme. „Deswegen rufe ich auch nicht an.“

„Nicht?“ gibt Danny zurück, während er sich peinlich berührt den Nacken reibt. „Es freut mich ungemein, das zu hören. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich hätte gern ein paar Informationen, zu dem Fingerabdruck, den Kono dir in eben diesem Augenblick aufs Handy schickt. Du weißt doch noch, wie du ihn auf den Computer bekommst?“

Einen Moment lang herrscht in Dannys Hirn gähnende Leere, dann nickt er. „Ja, weiß ich. _Selbstverständlich_ weiß ich das noch! Informationen. Sofort!“

Er greift sich sein Handy, im gleichen Augenblick, als Konos grinsendes Gesicht in Begleitung einer SMS auf dem Display aufleuchtet, hievt sich in die Höhe und humpelt zum Computertisch hinüber. Dort angekommen stellt er Chin auf Lautsprecher.

„Gib mir eine Minute.“

Chin schnauft amüsiert, und Danny drückt auf den Knopf, um den Computertisch hochzufahren. Er hasst das Ding beinahe noch mehr als die überkandidelte Kaffeemaschine, die Steve ihnen ins Hauptquartier gestellt hat.

Fast wünscht er sich, seine Langeweile habe ihn nie verlassen. Aber auch nur fast.

 

„Gesund?“ hakt Danny nach. „Sind Sie völlig sicher?“

Er hockt in nichts als seinen Shorts auf der Untersuchungsliege seines Doktors, aber da Steve in einer Ecke des Zimmers steht und sich als stiller Wächter aufgebaut hat, fühlt er sich nicht mal ansatzweise schutzlos. Eher noch fühlt er sich ganz schrecklich überversorgt und von Beschützern besessen.

Doktor Nahele, wohlwollend wie eh und je, nickt ihm zu. „Völlig sicher. Die Schwellung an Ihrem Knie ist komplett zurückgegangen, Ihr Flüssigkeitshaushalt ist vorbildlich, und die Prellungen an Schulter und Rippe belasten Sie ja nach eigener Aussage nicht mehr. Wenn Sie mich also nicht angelogen haben“, Doktor Nahele verengt gleichzeitig mit Steve die Augen zu fürchterlich bedrohlichen Schlitzen, „dann erkläre ich Sie hiermit für wiederhergestellt.“

Über Dannys Gesicht breitet sich ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Strahlen aus. „Wundervoll. Vielen Dank. Ich darf mich also wieder anziehen?“

Doktor Nahele nickt, und Danny rutscht von der Liege. Er ist nicht wirklich überrascht, als Steve plötzlich neben ihm steht und seinen Ellenbogen festhält, um ihn zu stützen.

Genau wie er selbst wird Steve sich erst daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Danny keine Unterstützung mehr benötigt.

Statt sich also zu beschweren, lässt Danny seine Hand über Steves Unterarm streichen, beruhigend und dankbar und vielleicht ein bisschen anregend. Der Blick, mit dem Steve darauf reagiert, deutet an, dass Danny mit sämtlichen Vorhaben erfolgreich war.

Er steigt in seine Hosen, zieht seine Schuhe wieder an und macht sie zu, und als er sich wieder aufrichtet, hält Steve ihm bereits sein Hemd entgegen. Diesmal streichelt Danny seine Hände.

Steve wird tatsächlich ein bisschen rot.

Danny hat keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm.

Er hat dem Mann angeboten, es ihm mit der Hand oder dem Mund zu besorgen, so lange sie nicht richtig miteinander schlafen können, aber nein, Danny musste sich ja _schonen_.

Das hat Danny in keinster Weise davon abgehalten, es sich selbst mit der Hand zu besorgen, aber Steve wollte ja lieber Märtyrer sein.

Umso mehr Spaß wird Danny mit ihm haben, wenn sie erst Zuhause sind.

Danny verabschiedet sich von seinem Doktor, spricht ein leises Gebet aus, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen muss – zumindest nicht als Patient – und verlässt mit Steve in seinem Kielwasser das Krankenhaus.

Er spürt Steves aufgeregte Ungeduld in seinem Rücken, und da es nur in seinem Sinne ist, ihn so weit wie möglich anzustacheln, bleibt Danny draußen angekommen plötzlich stehen und wendet sich zu ihm um.

Sie stehen im Schatten eines gigantischen Hibiskusstrauches, der Geruch der Blumen liegt schwer in der Luft, und Steve leistet nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als Danny ihn am Handgelenk fasst und an sich heran zieht.

Danny hat nicht wirklich mit Widerstand gerechnet, wenn er ehrlich ist.

Die begeisterte Art und Weise, wie Steve sich zu ihm hinunter beugt, ist unfassbar befriedigend, und Danny legt ihm auch prompt die Hand in den Nacken, um ihn bei sich zu halten.

Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen.

Steve öffnet sofort den Mund für ihn, als Danny seine Zunge über seine Lippen streichen lässt, und das mit einem kehligen Stöhnen, das Danny eine Gänsehaut quer über den Rücken jagt.

Er fängt an, Steve im Nacken zu kraulen.

Steve stöhnt leise in seinen Mund, fängt an, an seiner Zunge zu lutschen, und wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist, dann wird Danny ihn jetzt und hier flachlegen, wo sie jeder sehen kann.

In seinem momentanen Zustand würde Steve ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mal aufhalten.

Steve drängt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran, und Danny spürt, wie hart er ist, spürt die Hitze seiner Erregung durch die lästigen Lagen Stoffs, die sich zwischen ihnen befinden.

Danny schmunzelt gegen seine Lippen, löst ihren Kuss, und Steve winselt ungehalten.

„Gesunde Menschen machen dich unheimlich an, hn?“ neckt Danny ihn liebevoll, reibt Steve über den Nacken und fährt ihm mit dem Daumen durchs Haar.

Steve drängt sich nur noch enger an ihn.

„Danno“, murmelt er flehend, reibt seine Nase über Dannys Hals, und Danny kann sich nicht helfen, er muss ihn wieder küssen.

Steve schmilzt praktisch an ihn heran, ist purer, wehrloser Enthusiasmus, und Danny drängt sich die vage Vermutung auf, dass sie inzwischen angestarrt werden.

Sie sollten das hier wirklich nach Hause verlegen.

 

Als sie es endlich zum Auto schaffen, ist Steve eine unkohärente Masse hilflosen Verlangens, also muss Danny fahren. Damit hat Danny soweit kein Problem.

Wenn Steve während der Fahrt davon absehen würde, ihn an unpassender Stelle zu befingern, wäre er vermutlich sogar in der Lage, sie einigermaßen kompetent nach Hause zu bringen.

So aber fällt es ihm einigermaßen schwer, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren.

Und als er zum dritten Mal Steves Hand aus seinem Schritt fischen muss, platzt ihm der Kragen. „Steven! Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich mit Handschellen an die Tür zu fesseln!“

Steve kollabiert beinahe auf seinem Sitz.

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und weil ihm unerklärlich warm ist, macht er sein Hemd einen Knopf weiter auf. Eine halbe Sekunde später klebt Steve an seiner Seite, vergräbt sein Gesicht an Dannys Brust und küsst den soeben freigelegten Flecken Haut – bevor er darüber leckt.

Danny entkommt ein Stöhnen, das ihn klingen lässt wie ein wildes Tier. Ein relativ empörtes wildes Tier. „Steven!“

Steve weigert sich, von ihm abzulassen, und Danny gibt auf und fährt rechts ran.

„Wenn du mich nicht ständig aufgehalten hättest, als ich dich anfassen wollte“, beginnt er grollend und knöpft Steves Cargohosen auf, „hätten wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht.“

Er zieht Steves Reißverschluss hinunter, und Steve stößt prompt die Hüften seiner Hand entgegen und saugt sich an Dannys Brust fest.

„Aber nein“, fährt Danny knurrend fort. „Ich durfte dich nicht anfassen! Und ich durfte dir erst recht keinen blasen!“

Steves Kehle entkommt ein erstickter Laut, als Dannys Hand sich um ihn schließt, und Danny durchfährt ein wohliges Prickeln. „Ich hätte mir ja das Handgelenk verstauchen oder den Hals verrenken können, _oder was weiß ich_ , was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht!“

Er lässt seine Hand in hastigen, groben Bewegungen an Steve auf und ab gleiten, und Steve war noch nie so laut, während Danny es ihm besorgt hat. Danny wird ganz unerträglich heiß.

„Du hast das hier ganz allein dir selbst zuzuschreiben“, wirft er Steve atemlos vor. „Wenn du mich zwischendurch mal rangelassen hättest, dann wärst du jetzt nicht so … so …“

„Danny“, keucht Steve, hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an. „Danny, Danny.“ Dann kommt er.

Fünf Minuten später ist Steve noch immer nicht dazu in der Lage, einen kohärenten Satz zu formen.

_Danny_ musste ihn wieder ordnungsgemäß anziehen und einigermaßen präsentabel herrichten, ehe er weiter fahren konnte. Er hat seitdem nicht einen Moment darin inne gehalten, sich höchst liebevoll über Steve zu beschweren.

Steve sitzt neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und nimmt es mit zärtlich verklärter Miene hin.

„Unfassbar!“ entfährt es Danny, als er auf ihre Auffahrt fährt. „Genau das bist du! Einfach nur unfassbar! Andere Leute können sich doch auch beherrschen und ihre Impulse im Zaum halten – aber nicht du, oh nein!“

Danny schnallt sich ab und steigt aus dem Wagen. „Du _machst_ einfach, ohne auch nur ein Jota an Selbstbeherrschung.“ Er schlägt die Autotür hinter sich zu.

Steve, offenbar plötzlich dazu in der Lage, sich selbstständig zu bewegen, steigt auf der anderen Seite aus und schlängelt sich am Wagen entlang zu Danny hinüber. Danny ist noch immer nicht fertig mit seiner Standpauke.

„Du hättest uns vorhin beide _umbringen_ können, ist dir das klar? Denkst du denn, ich hätte irgendeinen magischen Schalter, und so lange der nicht umgelegt ist, kann ich einfach – oh -“

Steve ist vor Danny auf die Knie gegangen, mitten auf der Auffahrt, und hat sein Gesicht in Dannys Schritt vergraben.

Danny ist hin und her gerissen zwischen Mord und Totschlag. Er reißt sich zusammen und übt sich weder am Einen noch am Anderen.

„Wenn man Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses im Wörterbuch nachschlägt, dann ist da ein Bild von _dir, wie du nackt was in die Luft sprengst!_ “ setzt er Steve gereizt in Kenntnis. „Steh sofort auf!“

Steve brummt und reibt seine Wange über Dannys Hosen. Danny ist inzwischen so hart, dass er beinahe Sterne sieht.

Völlig gegen seinen Willen packt er Steve im Nacken und drückt ihn fester an sich, stößt ihm seine Hüften entgegen.

Steve belohnt das mit einem gierigen Stöhnen und greift mit beiden Händen nach Dannys Hintern.

Danny hätte ihn umbringen sollen.

„Ich werde dich dermaßen _leiden_ lassen, Babe“, bringt er heiser hervor. „Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen.“

Es kostet ihn übermenschliche Selbstbeherrschung, aber er drückt Steve von sich und tritt einen halben Schritt zurück.

Steves Hände gleiten an seine Hüften, und Steve blickt zu ihm auf, aus Augen, die einen Waffenschein benötigen. Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, seine Brust hebt sich unter hastigen, unkontrollierten Atemzügen, und Danny _will_ diesen Mann.

„Komm hoch“, fordert er Steve heiser auf. „Komm hoch, und ich _verspreche_ dir, du wirst morgen keinen Schritt machen können, ohne an den heutigen Tag erinnert zu werden.“

Steve kommt auf die Beine, steht mit sichtlich weichen Knien vor ihm, und Danny fasst ihn am Ellenbogen und zerrt ihn zum Haus hinüber.

Es stört ihn nicht, dass Steve auf halber Strecke beschließt, dass er sich an ihn hängen muss, dass er beide Arme um ihn schlingt und sich an ihn presst – er liebt Steves Anhänglichkeit, sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe.

Er ist daran gewöhnt, um ihn herum navigieren zu müssen, um das Sicherheitssystem außer Kraft zu setzen.

Steve küsst seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, seine Hände gleiten über Dannys kompletten Torso, und er wispert derartig sinnlose Zärtlichkeiten gegen seine Haut, dass Danny nicht anders kann, als dümmlich zu grinsen.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Romantiker, Babe“, stellt er fest, dann kann er Steve endlich mit sich ins Haus ziehen.

Er tritt die Tür hinter sich zu, drängt Steve dagegen und presst sich der Länge nach an ihn, reckt sich ihm entgegen, und küsst ihn, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Steve gibt ihm alles zurück, was Danny ihm anbietet, jedes kleinste Bisschen Zuneigung, Sicherheit und Verlangen, und Danny verliert sich in ihrem Kuss, verliert sich in Steves Umarmung, seiner Wärme, seinem Geschmack.

Aber dann fängt Steve an, sich an ihm zu reiben, an seiner Zunge zu lutschen – kurz, er tut alles, um Danny in einen lustinduzierten Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Danny stöhnt und löst sich von ihm, gerade soweit, dass er einen dringend benötigten Atemzug nehmen kann, und Steve nutzt den Moment, um Dannys Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Sieh an, der Herr bringt sich aktiv ins Geschehen ein“, stellt Danny fest, leckt sich über die Lippen und muss einen Moment die Augen schließen, als Steve sein Hemd beiseite schiebt und seine Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten lässt.

„Ich will dich, Danno“, sagt Steve leise, und sein Ton ist so hilflos, so ehrlich und offen, dass Danny eine Gänsehaut bekommt.

„Ich will dich auch, Babe“, erwidert er heiser. „Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst.“

Er zieht Steve wieder an sich, küsst ihn noch einmal, bevor er ihn am Handgelenk fasst und ihn mit sich zur Treppe zieht.

Steve geht mit ihm hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und zieht sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, ehe Danny Zeit hat, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Klare Gedanken werden ohnehin überbewertet.

Steves Hemd fällt zu Boden, und Steve gönnt sich keine Sekunde, tritt sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, befreit sich von seinen lächerlichen Cargohosen, in denen er so unverschämt gut aussieht, und Danny produziert einen Laut, von dem er nicht glauben kann, dass er menschlichen Ursprungs ist.

Steve ist wieder hart, sichtlich bereit für eine zweite Runde, und Danny gibt seinem ersten Impuls nach und drängt ihn zum Bett hinüber, zieht ihm die Shorts unter den Hintern, ehe er ihn auf die Matratze hinunter drückt.

Er sinkt vor Steve auf die Knie, schließt die rechte Hand um Steves Erektion und macht sich hemmungslos über ihn her.

Diesmal ist Steve noch lauter als vorhin im Auto.

Er greift Danny mit beiden Händen ins Haar, und Danny spürt das Zittern in seinen Fingern, spürt die Spannung, die von Steves ganzem Körper ausgeht, die Selbstbeherrschung, die es ihn kostet, stillzuhalten, Danny einfach machen zu lassen.

Danny brummt zufrieden und nimmt Steve so tief in seinen Mund auf, wie es geht, schluckt um ihn herum, hält die Augen geschlossen und hält einen Moment inne.

Er zählt stumm bis zehn, dann erst fängt er an, seinen Kopf zu bewegen – Steves komplette Selbstbeherrschung geht in Flammen auf.

Dannys linke Hand liegt auf seinem Oberschenkel, und Danny spürt die Muskeln unter der warmen Haut zittern. Er fühlt sich berauscht, genießt jede einzelne Sekunde, genießt Steves Geschmack und seinen Geruch und die kleinen hilflosen Geräusche, die er macht.

Steve stöhnt seinen Namen, als er kommt, und Danny läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er versucht, alles zu schlucken, aber ein paar Tropfen entkommen ihm, laufen an seinen Mundwinkeln hinab und über sein Kinn, und als er sich aufrichtet, beugt Steve sich zu ihm vor und leckt sie ab, bevor er ihn küsst.

Danny ist sich einigermaßen sicher, dass es der unanständigste Kuss ist, den sie je getauscht haben. Er genießt jede einzelne Sekunde.

Ein Grinsen zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er seine Lippen wieder von Steves löst.

Steve sieht unglaublich aus – erschöpft und zufrieden und schamlos – und Danny muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, und Daumen und Zeigefinger fest um die Basis seiner Erektion schließen, um zu verhindern, auf der Stelle zu kommen.

„Danny“, sagt Steve atemlos. „Danny, lass mich …“

Und dann zieht er Dannys Hand von seinem Schritt weg, zieht Danny an sich und aufs Bett, streckt sich darauf aus, jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers gloriose, pure Verführung, nachdem er sich von seinen Shorts befreit hat.

Danny hält ihn nicht auf, als er seine Hand um ihn schließt – er hätte ohnehin nicht mehr lange durchgehalten.

Er drückt sich Steve entgegen, stößt seine Hüften nach vorn, und Steve weiß genau, was er tun muss, wie viel Druck perfekt ist, und er gibt sich keine Mühe zu verstecken, wie sehr er es genießt, wie sehr er Danny will.

Danny grollt und packt Steves Handgelenk, klammert sich an ihm fest, und Steve besorgt es ihm schneller, härter, ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung.

„Danny“, stöhnt er an Dannys Ohr, und er klingt, als sei er derjenige, dem es gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst besorgt wird. „Deine Augen … deine Augen …“

Danny starrt ihn an, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, und wenn seine eigenen Augen in diesem Moment auch nur halb so wild dreinblicken wie Steves, dann weiß er genau, was er meint.

Er stöhnt und kommt, muss die Augen schließen und alles ausblenden, weil es zu viel ist, zu gut, zu intensiv.

Aber Steve lässt ihn nicht. Steve löst seine Hand von ihm, als er alles gegeben hat, rutscht an ihm hinab _und leckt ihn sauber_ , und Danny kann nicht anders als die Augen wieder aufschlagen und ihn dabei beobachten, völlig egal, ob es ihn einem Herzinfarkt bedrohlich nahe bringt oder nicht.

„Du bist ein unanständig gründlicher Mann“, merkt er heiser an, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als Steves Zunge über seine übersensible Haut gleitet, und streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

Steve brummt, schmiegt sich an seine Hand und fährt mit seiner Tätigkeit fort. Danny hat noch nie so viel entschlossene Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn einer von uns verletzt ist“, sagt er heiser und ignoriert das verräterische Flattern von Steves lächerlich langen Wimpern, „legen wir keine Zwangspause ein. Die angestaute sexuelle Energie bringt uns ja um.“

Steve blickt zu ihm hoch, und da ist eine Ruhe in seinen Augen, die Danny seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hat. „Okay.“

Danny lächelt und nickt. „Okay.“

Er zieht Steve zu sich hoch, schlingt einen Arm um ihn und drückt sich an ihn heran. „Und jetzt brauch ich ein kurzes Nickerchen. Weck mich, wenn du bereit bist für die nächste Runde.“

Steve küsst ihn, sanft und behutsam und fürchterlich zärtlich. „Ich bin immer bereit für die nächste Runde, Danno.“

„Schamloser Angeber“, erwidert Danny, aber er lässt seine Hand über Steves Rücken und bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern gleiten. Steve stöhnt und Danny spürt die begleitenden Vibrationen in seinem kompletten Brustkorb.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten, Babe“, murmelt er sanft. „Und dann kümmere ich mich hierum. Und um den ganzen Rest auch. Wenn du willst, kümmere ich mich sogar um deinen Kontrollzwang.“

Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut und wickelt sich mit dem ganzen Körper um Danny. „Okay“, sagt er wieder. „Okay.“

 

Danny sieht unglaublich friedlich aus, wenn er schläft.

Nichts an seinem Gesicht zeugt davon, wie laut, wie energisch er werden kann, nichts an seiner Haltung von seinem Hang zu großen, imposanten Gesten.

Steve betrachtet ihn aus schläfrigen Augen, kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie zu schließen und sich die Erholung zu gönnen, die er ganz zweifellos benötigen wird, wenn Danny wieder aufwacht.

Danny hat ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt.

Zugegeben, er hat es nicht wirklich wie eine klassische Liebeserklärung formuliert, aber er hat es so _gemeint_ , und Steve schämt sich dafür, dass er es nicht zurücksagen konnte.

Er fühlt es, fühlt es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, aber er kann es Danny nicht sagen, und er weiß nicht, warum.

Es zu sagen und Danny zu verlieren wäre nicht halb so schlimm, wie es nicht zu sagen und Danny zu verlieren.

Er ahnt, dass Danny es auch so weiß – manchmal hat er das Gefühl, dass Danny verdammt nochmal alles weiß, und das schließt die Dinge mit ein, von denen er im Prinzip keine Ahnung haben sollte – aber _Steve_ weiß, dass es etwas völlig anderes ist, ob man es einfach nur weiß, oder ob die Person, von der man es hören möchte, es zu einem sagt.

Steve streckt die Hand aus, streicht Danny behutsam das Haar aus der Stirn, und Danny brummt zufrieden und drückt sich enger an ihn.

Steve kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie erleichtert er ist, dass seine anhängliche Art Danny nie verschreckt hat, dass er sie nicht nur akzeptiert, sondern ihr nachgibt, sie ermutigt und in jeder Hinsicht unterstützt.

Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die Steve nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Das Gefühl, Danny so nahe zu sein, zu wissen, dass Danny ihn liebt, dass er ihn mit all seinen Fehlern und Unzulänglichkeiten akzeptiert … Steve schließt doch noch die Augen.

Seine Schwester hat zu ihm gesagt, dass er Danny nicht verdient (im Scherz, aber sie hat es gesagt), und Steve hat ihr zugestimmt, weiß, dass sie Recht hat, weiß, welches Glück er mit Danny hat.

Er weiß, dass es ihn umbringen wird, Danny zu verlieren.

Steves Wimpern flattern wieder in die Höhe, und er starrt Dannys Gesicht an, versucht, sich jede Einzelheit einzuprägen.

„Nhm … was hab ich dir gesagt?“ Dannys Stimme klingt ein wenig verschlafen, und er blinzelt Steve mit dem rechten Auge an, hält das linke weiter geschlossen.

Steve ist sich vage bewusst, dass sein Gesicht einen extrem ertappten Ausdruck angenommen hat.

„Ich weiß nicht“, gesteht er mit rauer Stimme. „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich habe Nickerchen verordnet, Babe. Wieso verbringst du deine Zeit also bitte damit, mir ein Loch in die Wange zu starren?“

„Ich …“

_Ich liebe dich_.

Danny öffnet das zweite Auge, und unter seinem durchdringenden Blick wird Steve unerträglich heiß. Aber Danny fragt ihn nicht, was los ist – er seufzt einfach nur, drückt ihn auf den Rücken und rutscht auf ihn, zieht seine Arme um sich.

„Schlaf, du unerschöpflicher Supermensch. Wenigstens für eine halbe Stunde. Entspann dich. Vertrau mir, du wirst die gewonnene Energie später brauchen.“

Steve zieht seine Arme enger um Danny zusammen, drückt ihn an sich, genießt Dannys Gewicht über sich – und endlich fühlt er, wie sein Körper entspannt, wie Dannys Wärme auf ihn übergeht, wie sich ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihm ausbreitet, das er ausschließlich mit Danny assoziiert.

Er schläft bereits halb, als Danny ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt, aber er spürt Danny gegen seine Haut lächeln, lächelt automatisch mit, brummt zufrieden und räkelt sich unter Danny.

 

„Doofus“, flüstert Danny liebevoll, näselt an Steves Schläfe und seinem Haaransatz herum, und stellt fest, dass er jetzt unmöglich wieder einschlafen kann.

Steve liegt verdammt noch mal nackt unter ihm.

Danny bekommt eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut und kann sich gerade eben so beherrschen, nicht sofort hart zu werden.

Zum Glück ist er nicht mehr sechzehn. Andererseits hätte er mit sechzehn überhaupt gar nicht erst ein Nickerchen gebraucht, ehe er bereit für die nächste Runde wäre. Mit sechzehn war er allzeit bereit.

Danny drückt die Augen zu und nimmt ein paar tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge, bis ihm beinahe schwindelig wird vor lauter Sauerstoff.

„Du bist fürchterlich“, informiert er Steve in zischelndem Flüsterton. „Du bist fürchterlich, und du machst mich wahnsinnig, _und ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich_.“

Steve brummt und räkelt sich wieder unter ihm, und Danny beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du das mit Absicht machst!“ wispert er. „Genau so, wie du dich immer mit voller Absicht vor mir ausgezogen hast, als wir uns praktisch noch gar nicht gekannt haben! Ich kannte jedes Detail von deinen blöden Tätowierungen, ehe ich wusste, wofür das J in deinem Mittelnamen steht, du grauenvoller Mensch.“

Danny legt seine Hand an Steves Wange, und sein Blick wird rettungslos zärtlich, als Steve sofort den Kopf dreht und sich an sie schmiegt. „Ich hatte nie eine Chance, das weißt du, oder?“

Er lässt seinen Daumen über Steves Lippen streichen, langsam und bedächtig und ohne den kleinsten Hintergedanken.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Steve praktisch sofort den Mund öffnet und über seinen Daumen leckt.

„Ich hasse dich“, setzt Danny ihn in Kenntnis. Er zieht seine Hand zurück, und Steve murrt unzufrieden, dreht den Kopf zur Seite – Danny kann ihn nur fassungslos anstarren.

„Wirklich?“ fragt er. „Im Schlaf? Selbst im Schlaf musst du mir einen Herzinfarkt verursachen? Kannst du nicht einfach ruhig daliegen und schlafen?“

Steve zieht die Nase kraus und gibt seine Suche auf, und Danny drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gut so.“

Er schmiegt sein Gesicht an Steves Halsbeuge, atmet tief durch und grinst in sich hinein, als Steve im Schlaf seinen Namen murmelt. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wer von uns beiden schlimmer dran ist, Babe …“

Steve gibt einen entzückenden Laut purer Unschuld von sich, und Danny muss ein Glucksen unterdrücken. „Ganz wie du meinst.“

Er liegt einen Moment still da, konzentriert sich auf Steves gleichmäßige Atemzüge, und gleicht ihnen seine eigenen ganz automatisch an. Es braucht keine fünf Minuten, ehe er tief und fest eingeschlafen ist.

 

Steve fühlt sich sicher.

Es ist ein Gefühl, das er an dem Tag verloren hat, an dem seine Mutter gestorben ist, und das er erst zurückbekommen hat, seit er mit Danny das Bett teilt.

Es ist ein anderes Gefühl von Sicherheit als damals, weniger unschuldig, viel weniger naiv, aber deswegen nicht weniger wertvoll.

„Du hast richtig lange geschlafen“, hört er Dannys leise Stimme an seinem Ohr, und Steve lächelt ganz automatisch. Er weiß nicht, wie Danny es macht, aber er weiß immer, wann er wach ist, und wann er schläft.

„Habe ich das?“

„Oh ja.“ Dannys Hand gleitet über seinen Rücken, langsam, bedächtig und ganz schrecklich aufregend. „Soviel zu allzeit bereit, Babe.“

Steve stöhnt leise, als Dannys Hand seinen Hintern erreicht und zudrückt, aber er hält weiter die Augen geschlossen, genießt das blinde Vertrauen, das er zu Danny hat, viel zu sehr.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich schlafe“, erwidert er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich habe lediglich deinen Befehl befolgt.“

„Mh-hm“, gibt Danny mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme zurück. „Du bist ein unglaublich braver kleiner Navy SEAL, hn?“

Er küsst Steve, auf die Lippen, auf den Mundwinkel, auf die Wange, lässt seinen Mund über seinen Hals und auf seine Schulter gleiten. Steve ahnt, worauf das hier hinauslaufen wird, und kann eine Gänsehaut nicht unterdrücken. „Jah.“

Danny beißt sanft zu, leckt über seine Haut, und Steve weiß, dass es sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln kann, ehe er hart wird.

„Danny“, entkommt es ihm heiser, und Danny küsst ihn wieder, drängt seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen, nimmt seinen Mund in Besitz, dominiert ihren Kuss von der ersten Sekunde an, und Steve _liebt_ es.

Er liebt es, dass er Danny so sehr vertrauen kann, dass es sich so gut anfühlt, dass Danny es schafft, bis auf seinen Kern vorzudringen, ohne dass auch nur für eine Sekunde die Gefahr bestünde, er könne ihn verletzen.

Als Danny seinen Mund mit einem unanständigen Schmatzen von Steves löst, ist Steve längst hart. Aber er rührt sich nicht, bleibt still liegen, unternimmt nichts anderes, als die Augen zu Danny aufzuschlagen und ihn anzusehen.

Danny hat sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, blickt aus unglaublich blauen Augen auf ihn hinab, und Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ich … ich wäre jetzt soweit.“

Danny lächelt – erregt, zärtlich, verständnisvoll – und seine Augen werden dunkler. „Ok, Babe.“

Er streckt die Hand aus, und Steve verfolgt die Bewegung mit den Augen, sieht das Gleitmittel und die Kondome auf dem Nachttisch – und eine von Dannys Krawatten.

Steve entkommt unwillkürlich ein Keuchen, und Danny hält inne, dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn an. Steve schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals, und er nickt – Danny nimmt die Krawatte vom Nachttisch.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte“, beginnt er leise, während er einen klassischen Windsorknoten knüpft, „dass du deswegen nicht damit aufhören konntest, auf meinen Krawatten rumzureiten, weil sie dich so schrecklich angemacht haben …“ Danny hält inne, blickt Steve in die Augen und grinst. Steve wird unglaublich heiß.

„Das war … ich … erst seit ich …“, stammelt er und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er Danny noch nicht von dem Traum erzählt hat – zumindest nicht von den Details.

„Red dich ruhig raus“, sagt Danny mit liebevollem Spott in der Stimme, dann nimmt er Steves Hände, drückt sie sanft aneinander und legt die Schlinge seiner Krawatte darum, zieht sie zusammen.

Steve nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und hält die Luft an. Der weiche Stoff der Krawatte fühlt sich kühl an gegen seine Haut, aber er gibt nicht nach, fesselt seine Hände, und macht ihn gerade so hilflos, dass ihm davon ein wenig schwindelig wird.

„Ist das in Ordnung so, Babe?“ fragt Danny ihn leise, und Steve nickt erneut, beißt sich fester auf die Unterlippe.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Danny klingt so atemlos, wie Steve sich fühlt, aber er zieht sanft an der Krawatte, zieht Steves Hände in die Höhe und über seinen Kopf, knotet das Ende der Krawatte an einer der Streben vom Kopfende des Bettes fest.

Steve stöhnt und schließt die Augen, und Danny streicht mit beiden Händen an seinen Armen entlang. „Ist das auch in Ordnung?“

„Jah, Danny“, bringt Steve mit etwas Mühe hervor. „Mehr als in Ordnung.“

Er kann nicht fassen, wie sehr es ihn erregt.

Dannys Hände streichen noch immer über seine Unterarme, und als seine Fingerspitzen die Krawatte streifen, zucken Steves Hüften völlig ohne sein Zutun in die Höhe.

Steve entkommt gleichzeitig mit Danny ein raues Stöhnen.

„Du wirst mein Untergang sein“, sagt Danny in diesem Tonfall, der Steve darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass sein Partner mehr als einfach nur erregt ist. Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Und du meiner.“

Danny sieht ihm in die Augen. „Ach ja?“

Steve kann nur nicken.

 

Danny weiß nicht so recht, wohin mit sich. Steve macht ihn wahnsinnig.

Er liegt vor ihm auf dem Bett, die Hände ans Kopfende gefesselt, sagt solche Sachen – und es hilft nicht, dass Danny ihm ansehen kann, wie sehr ihn die Situation anmacht. Es hilft nicht im Geringsten.

Aber das Allerschlimmste, so findet Danny, ist, dass er Steve noch nie so … so entspannt gesehen hat. Als würde er Danny mit jeder Faser seines Seins vertrauen, als gäbe es für ihn nichts Natürlicheres, sich von Danny fesseln zu lassen und sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

Danny wird ein bisschen schwindelig.

Er atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, dann greift er nach dem Gleitmittel auf dem Nachttisch. Es ist ein Fehler, Steve jetzt in die Augen zu sehen, das weiß er vorher, aber kann nicht _nicht_ hinsehen.

Er muss wissen, dass nach wie vor alles in Ordnung ist, dass Steve es will.

Und, oh Mann, Steve _will_.

Seine Augen, ausdrucksstark wie immer, glühen fast vor unterdrückter Erregung, Schweißtropfen glitzern in seinen lächerlich langen Wimpern – Danny entkommt ein gieriges Grollen, und er dreht die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel mit mehr Hast als üblich auf.

Steve verfolgt seine Bewegungen mit den Augen, leckt sich über die Lippen, und Danny weiß, dass er diesen Tag niemals vergessen wird – weiß, dass er sich an jede von Steves Gesten, an jeden seiner Gesichtsausdrücke wird erinnern können.

„Bist du soweit?“ fragt Danny leise, wundert sich nicht im Geringsten darüber, wie heiser seine Stimme klingt. Steve nickt ihm zu, spreizt die Schenkel und zieht die Knie an, und Danny vermutet, dass er irgendwann im Verlaufe dieser Angelegenheit einen Hirnschlag bekommen wird.

Er gibt eine großzügige Menge Gleitmittel auf seine Finger, wartet einen Moment, damit es zumindest ein wenig warm wird, dann führt er seine Finger an Steves Öffnung heran.

Danny ist sich nicht sicher, wie es Steve geht, aber für ihn fühlt diese Sache sich noch immer völlig neu an, ungewohnt, aber seltsamerweise nicht fremd – nicht das kleinste Bisschen unangenehm.

Dabei hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass es zumindest am Anfang überwiegend … merkwürdig sein würde. Aber es war nicht eine Sekunde lang merkwürdig. Es war einfach nur gut.

Und das Gefühl, wie Steve sich für ihn öffnet, sich einfach hingibt und ihn machen lässt, ist beinahe noch besser.

Danny schiebt seinen Finger in ihn, langsam, bedächtig, vorsichtig, lässt Steves Gesicht nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen – selbst wenn es ihn beinahe umbringt.

Der Umstand, dass Steve die Augen geschlossen hat, macht seinen Anblick nicht weniger anregend. Im gedämpften Licht des Zimmers werfen seine Wimpern lange Schatten über seine Wangen, seine geöffneten Lippen formen ein tonloses „Oh“ der Ekstase, und er hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, präsentiert Danny seine bloße Kehle.

Und dann stöhnt Steve, zieht sich um Dannys Finger zusammen, und der ohnehin schon verführerische Druck nimmt zu, wird beinahe ein bisschen zu viel.

Danny kann nicht anders, als nachfragen. „Ist das gut so, Babe?“

Steve nickt, hebt mit sichtlicher Anstrengung den Kopf an und seine Wimpern flattern in die Höhe, die Augen dahinter Seen aus geschmolzenem Vulkangestein. „Jah.“

„Willst du mehr?“ Danny weiß, er hätte nicht fragen sollen, aber er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Steve nickt ein weiteres Mal, brennt sich mit seinem Blick durch Dannys Netzhaut und direkt in sein Herz. „Jah, bitte.“

Danny läuft eine prickelnde Gänsehaut über den Rücken, und er schiebt einen zweiten Finger in Steve hinein, genau so langsam, bedächtig, vorsichtig wie den ersten, und ihm fällt erst auf, dass er die Luft angehalten hat, als sowohl Zeige- als auch Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand bis zum zweiten Knöchel in Steves heißer Enge verschwinden, und er einen dringend benötigten Atemzug nimmt.

Steve, der bisher bewundernswert still gewesen ist, entkommt ein kehliges Stöhnen, und sein Körper spannt sich zu einem Bogen, hebt sich Danny so weit es geht entgegen.

Danny muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen und daran erinnern, dass Steve noch nicht so weit ist, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, wie ein hungriges Tier über ihn herzufallen und ihn einfach zu nehmen.

Die Überzeugung, dass Steve ihn vermutlich nicht nur lassen sondern auch noch antreiben würde, ändert für Danny nicht das Geringste. Steve hat manchmal einfach keine Ahnung, was gut für ihn ist.

Also reißt Danny sich zusammen, macht Scherenbewegungen mit seinen Fingern, spreizt sie so weit es geht, während er sie in Steve dreht, und versucht zu ignorieren, dass jedes noch so kleine Stöhnen, das über Steves Lippen kommt, elektrische Impulse durch seinen ganzen verräterischen Körper schickt.

„Danny“, stöhnt Steve plötzlich; Danny spürt seinen kompletten Körper unter sich erbeben, und kann nur ahnen, dass er Steves Prostata gefunden hat. Er lässt seine Finger an dem empfindsamen Punkt verweilen, massiert ihn mit beinahe rücksichtsloser Entschlossenheit, bis Steve auf atemloses, hilfloses Keuchen reduziert ist, das sich beinahe wie Schluchzen anhört – erst dann nimmt Danny einen dritten Finger hinzu, um ihn zu weiten.

„Danny“ stöhnt Steve ein weiteres Mal, nichts als Flehen und Begehren in der Stimme, und Danny beugt sich über ihn und küsst ihn. „Gleich, Babe. Du bist gleich so weit.“

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen und sieht ihn an, spreizt die Beine unbewusst ein wenig weiter für ihn, und Danny spürt, wie das Drücken in seinen Lenden unerträglich wird.

Steves Hände liegen über seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen, hilf- und kraftlos, und Danny wird bewusst, dass Steve bisher nicht einmal versucht hat, sich loszumachen, dass er nicht einmal unbewusst an der Krawatte gezerrt hat, die ihn ans Bett fesselt.

Die Realisation stellt merkwürdige Dinge mit Dannys ohnehin überfordertem Herzen an.

Er streckt seine freie Hand nach Steves Armen aus, streichelt an ihnen entlang und hinauf bis zu den aneinander gefesselten Handgelenken, und Steve drückt den Kopf in den Nacken und erzittert, als habe Danny einen bisher unerforschten Schwachpunkt gefunden.

Aber anstatt endlich an seinen Fesseln zu zerren und sich gegen sie zu wehren, wird Steve ganz still, schmilzt unter Dannys Berührung, und bietet ihm ein weiteres Mal seine Kehle an.

Diesmal kann Danny nicht anders, als sich vorzubeugen und sanft zuzubeißen, direkt über Steves Puls.

Steve erzittert ein weiteres Mal unter ihm, stöhnt seinen Namen, und Danny kann nicht mehr. Er zieht seine Finger aus Steve zurück, greift nach dem Kondom auf dem Nachttisch – und jetzt geht ein Ruck durch Steve, jetzt zieht er an seinen Fesseln, versucht, sich Danny entgegen zu pressen.

„Danny“, keucht er, und er klingt unglaublich – erregt, hilflos, verzweifelt. „Bitte, Danny, bitte …“

Danny lässt in seiner Hast, es aus der Folie zu bekommen, beinahe das Kondom fallen. „Gib mir eine Sekunde, Babe.“

Steve scheint ihn nicht zu hören – er hört nicht auf, nach mehr zu flehen.

Als Danny das Kondom endlich über seine Erektion gerollt hat, ist er kurz davor, zu kommen.

Er beugt sich über Steve, bis zum Rand voll mit Adrenalin, fühlt sich zittrig und gleichzeitig unbesiegbar, und er küsst Steve, als er sich in ihn hinein schiebt, versiegelt Steves Lippen mit seinen eigenen und dringt mit einem einzigen, fließenden Stoß in ihn ein.

Steve stöhnt in seinen Mund, verliert auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Zurückhaltung, presst sich Danny entgegen, nimmt ihn in sich auf, und Danny greift blind nach dem Kopfteil des Bettes und zieht den Knoten auf, der die Krawatte daran befestigt.

Steves Arme fallen nach vorn, aber Steve befreit sich nicht von seinen Fesseln, legt seine Arme um Dannys Nacken, sieht ihm in die Augen, nichts als Vertrauen und Zuneigung und Gier im Blick, und Danny muss sich einen Moment lang sammeln.

„Bereit, Babe?“

Steve antwortet nicht sofort. Seine Brust hebt sich unter sichtlich angestrengten Atemzügen, sein ganzer Körper scheint einzig und allein darauf ausgerichtet zu sein, sich Danny anzupassen.

Es bringt Danny beinahe um, aber er wird sich nicht bewegen, ehe Steve soweit ist. Das hier ist verdammt nochmal das erste Mal.

Dann kommt ein Laut über Steves Lippen, der gleichzeitig Dannys Vorhaben auf eine extrem harte Probe stellt, und es ihm doch gleichzeitig völlig unmöglich macht, sich zu bewegen.

„Danny“, sagt Steve leise, und es ist kein richtiges Stöhnen, ist zu still, zu andächtig. „Danny, _Danny_ …“

Steves Gesicht in diesem Augenblick brennt sich in Dannys Netzhaut, und Danny kann ihm keinen Namen geben, aber er wird es nie vergessen, niemals.

Es ist außerdem alle Erlaubnis und Zustimmung, die er sich wünschen könnte.

Er fängt an, sich zu bewegen, zuerst nur langsam und so vorsichtig, dass Steve darauf lediglich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen reagiert.

Aber Danny hat nicht mehr genügend Selbstbeherrschung übrig, um sich lange zurückzuhalten, und jeder Stoß seiner Hüften ist ein bisschen härter, schneller, geht ein wenig tiefer.

Steve liegt unter ihm, und Danny kann ihm dabei zusehen, wie er alles fallen lässt, Zurückhaltung, Schutzmechanismen, sämtliche Ängste und Hemmungen, bis nichts zurückbleibt außer _Steve_ – Steve in seiner reinsten, ganz und gar nicht unschuldigen Form.

Danny grollt und stößt nur noch härter zu. Seine heiße, verschwitze Haut klatscht gegen Steves, ein durch und durch obszöner Laut, vermengt sich mit ihrem Stöhnen und dem leisen Quietschen des Bettgestells.

Steves Finger krallen sich in seinen Nacken, er verschränkt seine Knöchel hinter Dannys Hintern und zieht sich seinen Stößen entgegen, zieht sich um ihn zusammen – ist in dieser Situation genau so anhänglich und unerträglich aufdringlich wie sonst auch.

Danny liebt es.

Danny liebt es so sehr, dass seine Stöße unkontrolliert und beinahe schon verzweifelt werden, und er kann nicht anders, als Steve anstarren – und fluchen. Er flucht, er stöhnt, er flucht lauter, während Steve auf atemloses Keuchen und Dannys Namen reduziert ist.

Steves enge Hitze fühlt sich unglaublich gut an, mit jedem Stoß ein bisschen besser, und Danny kann nicht fassen, dass er das hier haben kann, dass Steve ihm gehört, dass Steve es will – dass Steve _ihn_ gewählt hat, ihn mit all seinen Fehlern und Merkwürdigkeiten und Eigenarten.

„Babe“, keucht Danny, spürt seinen Höhepunkt nahen und starrt Steve in die Augen. „Verdammt nochmal, _Steve_.“

Zugegeben, es gibt romantische Dinge, die man äußern kann, wenn man kommt. Steve scheint kein Problem damit zu haben. Sein Blick verliert jeglichen Fokus, seine Augen werden noch ein wenig dunkler, und er folgt Danny, wird unglaublich eng, entlockt Danny ein weiteres fassungsloses Stöhnen.

Danny bezweifelt, dass er sich je wieder wird bewegen können. Es kostet ihn entschieden zu viel Aufwand, sich aus Steve zurückzuziehen und das Kondom loszuwerden. Aber er wird für seine Mühen belohnt, als er die Krawatte um Steves Handgelenke aufknotet, Steve sich zu ihm herum rollt und sich an ihn drückt und um ihn wickelt. Danny ächzt leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Krakenmann“, sagt er zärtlich, und Steve blickt ihm in die Augen, raubt ihm den so mühsam erarbeiteten Atem.

„Ich liebe dich, Danny. _Ich liebe dich_.“

Danny weiß nicht, wo er die Kraft hernimmt, aber er drückt Steve so fest an sich, dass der Herr Supersoldat einmal atemlos fiept, ehe er seine Umarmung mit der gleichen, brutalen Rücksichtslosigkeit erwidert.

„Babe“, murmelt Danny vorwurfsvoll gegen Steves Schlüsselbein. „Nur du. _Nur du_.“

 

Steve kann nicht atmen. Danny hält ihn so fest, dass es weh tut – auf die gute Art – und er hat Danny gesagt, dass er ihn liebt und … und es fühlt sich so gut an.

Im Nachhinein kann er nicht mal mehr so genau sagen, wovor er derartige Angst hatte. Dannys Reaktion war … sie war perfekt, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen … Steve weiß nicht mal, wo er anfangen soll, ihn zu beschreiben.

Es fühlt sich an, als sei eine Zentnerlast von seinen Schultern gewichen. Hätte Steve geahnt, dass es sich so anfühlt … er hätte es Danny schon viel eher gesagt. Und öfter. Viel öfter. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, ständig.

Steve blinzelt an die Zimmerdecke, streicht Danny über den Rücken, küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. Er hat nie gedacht, dass er das je haben würde – eine richtige Beziehung … nicht so.

Wenn er sich erlaubt hat, über solche Dinge nachzudenken, hatte er immer die klassische Rollenverteilung im Kopf – mit ihm als Brotverdiener, als starker Schulter, als … als Mann im Haus.

Nicht für eine Sekunde hat Steve sich in diesen Visionen als die Partei in der Beziehung gesehen, die Halt bekommt, anstatt ihn zu geben, die Schwäche zeigt und sich anvertraut. Es hat weder in sein Konzept einer Beziehung noch in sein Konzept von sich selbst gepasst.

Aber mit Danny … Danny hat in der Sekunde die Fronten zwischen ihnen klargemacht, in der er sich aufgerichtet und Steve einen Kinnhaken verpasst hat. Danny war es egal, dass Steve sein Vorgesetzter ist, er hat sich nie, nicht für einen Moment, auch nur das Geringste von Steve gefallen lassen.

Danny hat sich nie darum gekümmert, wie er sich benehmen _sollte_ , was von ihm erwartet wird. Danny war einfach immer Danny, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Steve schließt die Augen und seufzt. Danny ächzt in seinen Armen, rutscht an ihm hoch bis er die angestrebte Position erreicht hat – und Steve legt ganz automatisch seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Er ist dabei, abzuschalten, völlig zu entspannen – möglicherweise sogar einzuschlafen, aber dann streicht Danny mit den Fingerspitzen über sein linkes Handgelenk, und Steve durchfährt ein prickelnder Wonneschauer.

„Hm“, macht Danny, und Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als Danny seinen Daumen an der plötzlich so empfindsamen Haut auf und ab streichen lässt.

Er ist zu erschöpft, zu mitgenommen für eine nächste Runde, aber das scheint nicht zu sein, was Danny im Sinn hat. Danny umfasst sein Handgelenk, zieht es an seine Lippen, presst einen Kuss über Steves beschleunigten Puls. „Diese Male werden ein wenig schwer zu erklären sein.“

Steve spürt seine Wangen rot werden, aber er kann ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Wir sagen einfach die Wahrheit.“

Steve kann _spüren_ , wie Danny die Augenbrauen hebt. „Und was wäre das für eine Wahrheit, Steven?“

Steve schmiegt sein Gesicht an Dannys Halsbeuge, reibt mit der Nase über die warme Haut. „Dass du mich eingefangen und festgenommen hast, Danno.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich werde mir an dieser Stelle eine Pause gönnen, und den allerletzten Teil der Serie vermutlich in etwa einer Woche posten.
> 
> Vielen Dank noch einmal für all die lieben Kommentare, die ihr mir geschrieben habt!


End file.
